When taking a photo, a user wants to obtain an image with uniform color and brightness. However, in most cases, due to impact of an infrared ray, an imaging effect of an image photographed by a camera is relatively poor. Generally, both color and brightness of the image are not uniform, and as for the brightness, generally, the middle of the image is bright and surroundings of the image are dark.
In the prior art, to eliminate the impact of an infrared ray on the photographed image, a light filter, for example, an infrared filter or blue glass, is mounted onto a lens. This may reduce the impact of an infrared ray on the image to some extent. However, because of multiple times of reflection of an infrared ray between a light filter and a lens group, final image quality is affected to some extent, causing the image to be excessively brown or green, and the color to be not uniform. In fact, impact of an infrared ray on image quality still cannot be eliminated.